machinariumfandomcom-20200223-history
Wheelchair Man
The Wheelchair Man is a Character in the game. The Wheelchair Man is an important character that has some very important items but only in return for some big favours. Character The Wheelchair Man seems to be an old humanoid male robot. He has a large head with a complex antenna on top. His eyes jut forward from the sides of his head looking like spectacles with strong lenses. He has a small button nose above a thin mouth and narrow jaw. He has an egg shaped body with three slots in front and small thin arms. He has long legs with big joints and has small feet and ankles. He has a Bandage wrapped around his right knee and his right leg is stretched out straight. He is sitting in a wheelchair and uses his hands to roll the wheelchair back and forth. Appearances Clock Square The Wheelchair Man is discovered rolling his stuck wheelchair back and forth a little, near the Fountain in Clock Square. His wheelchair is making a loud squeaking noise. If Josef speaks to him the Wheelchair Man will give Josef an Empty Oilcan and ask Josef to get some oil for the wheels of his wheelchair. Josef is able to get some oil from the oil spill on the Drawbridge. When Josef returns with the Full Oilcan the Wheelchair Man will oil the wheels of his wheelchair. In return for getting the oil the Wheelchair Man can now let Josef remove the manhole cover leading to the Bathhouse. The Wheelchair Man will also ask Josef to get him some sunflower-oil in an Empty Sunflower-oil Oilcan. This will prove to be a very long and difficult task but the rewards will be worth it. To get the sunflower-oil Josef will have to complete the following tasks: *Help the Robot Band in Buskers' Square (many complex tasks will have to be completed to achieve this). *Get the Sunflower Plant from the Angry Woman in Buskers’ Square. *Get to the Glasshouse (many complex tasks will have to be completed to achieve this). *Grow the Sunflower Plant and collect some Sunflower Seeds (many complex tasks will have to be completed to achieve this). *Get out of the Glasshouse (many complex tasks will have to be completed to achieve this). *Turn the Sunflower Seeds into sunflower-oil and collect the oil. *Return to the Wheelchair Man with the Full Sunflower-oil Oilcan. : Note: the above list is only a short summary - this is a Character page about the Wheelchair Man and not the place for a long and detailed game walkthrough. When Josef gives the Wheelchair Man the Full Sunflower-oil Oilcan the Wheelchair Man will take the Bandage off his knee and oil his joints. He will then be able to stand and will have a good stretch. In return for getting the sunflower-oil the Wheelchair Man will give Josef the important Arcade Ticket. The Arcade Ticket will give Josef access to the Games Arcade. Josef should also pick up the discarded Bandage as it will be required later in the game. Category:Characters